disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinocchio (character)
Pinocchio is a character from the 1940 film of the same name. He is a living puppet who must prove himself worthy to become a real boy, with the help of Jiminy Cricket as his conscience. Walt Disney and his crew used a marionette model and child actor, Dickie Jones, (who voiced Pinocchio in the movie), to animate the character. Appearances Pinocchio In the film, Pinocchio was introduced as a lifeless puppet. When it was time for bed, Geppetto caught sight of a wishing star and wished Pinocchio to become a real boy. Once Geppetto fell asleep, his home was visited by the Blue Fairy who gives Pinocchio life and Jiminy Cricket became his official conscience to tell him right from wrong, for if Pinocchio proves himself brave, good and unselfish, he will be transformed into a real boy. Geppetto discovers his puppet is alive and celebrates along with Figaro the Kitten and Cleo the Goldfish. The next morning, Pinocchio is ready for school but is stopped by two villains, J. Worthington Foulfellow (A.K.A Honest John) and his sidekick Gideon who trick him into working for Stromboli. They tell him being rich and famous is the only way to live. Pinocchio listens, believes and ends up following the wrong path. Jiminy tries to stop them, but is unsuccessful, so he chases after them. Pinocchio became the star of Stromboli's marionette show. Stromboli is paid beyond his wildest dreams for Pinocchio's magnificent performance. After the show, Pinocchio and Stromboli are dining and the man's true nature is revealed evil and rotten. He cages Pinocchio and threatens him to perform. Pinochio manages to escape with the help of Jiminy and the Blue Fairy. During their trip home, Pinocchio and Jiminy are stopped once again by Honest John and Gideon. They tell Pinocchio he is sick and the only cure is a vacation on Pleasure Island. They take him to the Coachman, along with many other boys, including a brat named Lampwick, who Pinocchio calls his best friend. Once the place is torn apart, everyone has vanished, except Lampwick and Pinocchio, who are playing pool. Once Jiminy confronts the two, he is so upset he storms out. Soon Jiminy discovers the plan; Pleasure Island has the power to transform bad boys into donkeys which the Coachman sells into slavery, and rushes back to get Pinocchio. Lampwick's transformation is complete but Pinocchio and Jiminy escape the Island. Unfortunately, Pinocchio has grown donkey ears and a tail. The two reach home but realize there is no one home. They sit and wait on the steps for everyone to return. Suddenly the Blue Fairy comes in the shape of a dove and gives the a letter which tells them Geppetto was eaten by Monstro the Whale. The pair start searching the ocean for Monstro with very little luck. When they ask sea creatures such as clams and seahorses, they swim and hide in fear at the mention of Monstro. Monstro awakens and begins an eating frenzy. Everything in his path was either devoured or destroyed including Pinocchio. Once Monstro was found Pinocchio was able to reunite with Geppetto, Figaro and Cleo. Pinocchio soon thinks of a plan to escape Monstro by making him sneeze. Once Pinocchio is able to get Monstro to sneeze, the enraged animal chases after him and his father. The whale destroys the raft, sending Pinocchio and Geppetto into the unforgiving sea. After witnessing his father almost drowning, Pinocchio grabs him and swims to shore as quick as he can, but it is too late. Even before he gets there, Monstro slams into a rocky wall, creating a forty foot tidal wave. Gepetto, Figaro, Cleo and Jiminy survive. When Jiminy looks for Pinocchio, he makes a very depressing discovery. Pinocchio is lying face down in a large puddle, in which he has drowned. Geppeto, Figaro, Cleo and Jiminy return home and griveve over Pinocchio. Then the Blue Fairy revives Pinocchio and transforms him into a real boy because he has now proved himself brave, truthful and unselfish. Jiminy is then awarded with a badge. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Pinocchio makes a cameo appearance in Who Framed Roger Rabbit, among the group of Toons wondering what sort of Toon Judge Doom was. House of Mouse Pinocchio has made numerous appearances in the television series House of Mouse. He is voiced by Michael Welch. Phineas and Ferb Pinocchio makes two interesting cameos in Phineas and Ferb. The first is in the episode "Unfair Science Fair". A human boy baring a great resemblance to him is shown to be the kid Dr. Doofenshmirtz lost his first science fair to. His other cameo is in "Wizard of Odd", where he is shown to be among the many people that Good Witch Isabella tells to take the yellow brick road. This cameo notably depicts Pinocchio baring more resemblance to a typical puppet. Kingdom Hearts Series ''Kingdom Hearts'' Pinocchio is, originally, a wooden puppet brought to life by the Blue Fairy after his maker Geppetto wished for a son. Jiminy Cricket has been assigned to be Pinocchio's conscience, because he is too young to know the difference between right and wrong. Unfortunately for all three, the Heartless destroyed their world, causing them to become separated. Jiminy ends up at Disney Castle, where he becomes the Royal Scholar and is eventually assigned to travel with Donald and Goofy (and later Sora) to write down their adventures. It is unknown where Geppetto went, but as Sora, Donald and Goofy travel throughout the different worlds, they discover Pinocchio running around Traverse Town. Without his conscience, Pinocchio has been misbehaving, but in the end Jiminy manages to set him straight. Pinocchio promises Jiminy that he would behave from that point onwards and find his father. Some time after Pinocchio escapes Traverse Town (currently unknown how), later he is reunited with his father and both of them end up inside of Monstro. When Sora, Donald and Goofy are on their way to Atlantica or Halloween Town (depending on the player's choice), Monstro comes and swallows their Gummi Ship whole. The trio wake up inside of Monstro's mouth and, after exploring, reunite with Pinocchio once more and finally meet his father Geppetto. Pinocchio, however, notices Riku (it's unknown how Riku got to Monstro) from afar, running into one of Monstro's bowels. Curious, Pinocchio follows Riku but is captured by him, as Riku hopes to use Pinocchio's heart to revive Kairi's. Riku leads Sora, Donald and Goofy on a chase of hide and seek, constantly throwing taunts to his old friend. Pinocchio eventually manages to escape from Riku, but runs into a giant Heartless, the Parasite Cage, and ends up trapped inside it. The Parasite Cage attempts to steal the puppet's heart. It is because of this that Riku and Sora team up to destroy it - but after rescuing Pinocchio, Riku kidnaps him again and eventually takes Pinocchio's heart, believing it can replace Kairi's. Thanks to the compassion of Jiminy Cricket and Pinocchio's friends, together they manage to return Pinocchio to his former self. After Sora, Donald and Goofy leave Monstro, it is later seen that Pinocchio and Geppetto are now living in Traverse Town in a house found for them by Leon, trying to piece their life together again. At the end of the game, during the credits, Pinocchio has become a real human boy. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Pinocchio reappears in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a fragment of Sora's memories. In this version, he feels guilty for getting trapped within Monstro, and so goes deeper into the giant whale's body to find a way out. When the trio finally catch up, Pinocchio is caught inside a Parasite Cage Heartless again. After they defeat the heartless, Sora teaches Pinocchio to be brave and fight his way out. He does so and frees himself just before the monster vaporizes. Then, he gives them an idea about making Monstro sneeze to escape. After he gave them his idea, he returns to Geppetto. When the trio heroes make the monster sneeze, Pinocchio and Geppetto escape to safety Disney Parks In the Disney Parks Pinocchio appears as a meetable character and is seen in parades and shows. He is usually seen alone or with Gepetto or Jiminy Cricket. Fantasmic! Pinocchio appears in both versions of the popular nightime spectacular Fantasmic! In the Disneyland version Pinocchiohas a small bit where he appears dancing aongside female puppets. Pinocchio later appears riding The Mark Twain Riverboat along with many other Disney characters. In Walt Disney World's, Hollywood Studios, Pinocchio appears in the bubble montage and riding Steamboat Willie. Gallery 4392541029_485fe3ecf9.jpg|Pinocchio with Geppetto in Disney on Ice 4304508145_7a53127cec.jpg|Pinocchio with Geppetto in Disney Parks pinocchio128.jpg|Pinocchio and the Blue Fairy pinocchio281.jpg|Pinocchio and J. Worthington Foulfellow pinocchio195.jpg|Pinocchio and Figaro Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Children Category:Characters who almost died Category:Living characters